


Beneath

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Reader Insert, F/M, castiel and reader - Freeform, castiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: This is what happens when you finally get to see what's under that trench coat...**Part 2 of my earlier fic, "Under That Trench Coat".





	Beneath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under That Trench Coat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971112) by [waywardmoeyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy). 



The moment the bedroom door slammed behind you, Castiel’s hands were on you. Your fingers tangled in the lapel of his trench coat, holding on for dear life as he hastily backed you up against the wall. His lips skated up the length of your neck as his hands pinned your wrists above your head.  
“Twenty-six minutes,” Castiel growled in your ear. You moaned at the shear need in his voice.   
“I bet there’s a lot you can do to me in twenty-six minutes,” you tease, rolling your hips forward to grind down on his clothed erection.   
Cas growled and leaned his head back, gripping your wrists tighter. Without another word, his hands raced down from your wrists to your thighs, scooping you up into his arms. He spun you around and tossed you onto the neatly made bed beside him. You leaned all the way back and watched as the angel rid himself of his trench coat, allowing it to pool around his feet. Next was his black jacket, which joined his coat on the floor.   
You spread your legs as your eyes locked on his muscular arms. He flexed, and rolled his shoulders, as he made work of his belt buckle. Then, he stood there before you, staring into your eyes as his erection strained against the think fabric of his pants. His eyes slowly scanned down to your shirt. His lips snarled in disapproval, and you couldn’t help but grin. You removed your shirt quickly, and your bra, freeing your breasts.  
“Touch me, Cas,” you begged as you squirmed, causing your breasts to bounce. Cas licked his lips as he watched you. Then, he descended onto you, his lips quickly latching onto one of your nipples. A sharp breath escaped you, followed by a low moan. “Yes,” you hissed, running your fingers roughly through his hair.   
Your other hand reached up and began to fiddle with the buttons of his white shirt. Your fingers trembled as you slowly unbuttoned your way down his chest, exposing the lightly tanned skin beneath. He was just as you imagined. His chest was hard and lightly toned, rolling as he shifted his weight over you. His stomach was warm against your frigid fingers, causing you to bite your lip. Damn, he was delicious.   
Cas nipped at the soft skin of your breast, forcing a yelp of pleasure from your throat. He grinned, then lifted his head. He quickly rolled his shirt off his shoulders, then slid off the bed, kneeling before you.  
He groaned as his fingers swiftly unbuttoned your pants, and yanked them down your legs. The palms of his hands pressed on the inside of your thighs, just above your knees, spreading you wider. Cas eyed the damp spot on your panties and grinned.   
“Oh, Y/N. I want to know how you taste.” Cas leaned down and pressed his nose against your clit. Then, he licked a stripe over the soaked fabric, tracing his tongue along the crease of your folds.  
“Please, Cas. I want to feel your mouth on me. Make me come.” You squirmed anxiously under him as you begged the angel. “Oh, please.”  
Cas chuckled against your aching sex, causing the building heat in your core to intensify. Then, he gripped the waistband of your panties with his teeth, and slid them down your legs. When he came back up, he smirked as he studied you. Your hooded gaze watching eagerly as he lowered his lips to your folds, planting a gently kiss there. You writhed beneath him instantly at the contact. Then, he flicked his tongue between your slickened folds. Once he reached your clit, his lips wrapped around the sensitive nub. Your back arched as he sucked hard.  
“Cas!” you screamed as your gripped the bedsheets beside you. “Oh my—” your words were cut off by your own moan. You could feel Cas grin against your skin as he continued to tease your clit. Little shit. He soon slipped a long finger into your entrance, curling and thrusting it deep into you.  
“You taste so sweet, Y/N,” Cas purred. He smirked up at you, catching your gaze for just a moment. Then, he flattened his tongue against your folds, and slowly smoothed it over your throbbing clit.  
“Oh, fuck, Cas—” you gasped, panting. The pressure in your core was ready to explode, but you fought it, never wanting this to end.   
Cas inserted another finger, scissoring them as he wrapped his lips around your clit again. That was it; you couldn’t take any more. With one more thrust of his fingers, your orgasm rushed through you. Your eyes fluttered shut as your body tensed, your back arching even further. “Cas,” you mewled as you rolled your hips against his mouth, riding out the waves of your climax.  
Cas lifted his head. His lips and chin glistening with your slick as he grinned down at you. He lifted himself from his knees. You lifted yourself up and perched on the edge of the bed. Now, to see what was under those pants. Your hands reached out for his zipper, which you quickly undid, and slid his pants down his legs. God, his legs. His thighs were thick and muscular, flexing slightly as he stepped out of the article. He was a thing a beauty.  
Cas was left in just his boxers, his rock-hard cock straining to be free. You curled your fingers under the fabric and held them there, teasing the angel.   
“Y/N,” Cas warned with a growl. His cock twitched with his words. Oh, you didn’t need to be told twice. Your fingers yanked down his boxers, allowing his cock to spring free and press firmly against his stomach. You eyed the tip as a few beads of precum leaked out. You wrapped your lips around the hot, flushed skin, tracing the tip of your tongue over his slit.  
Cas’ hands pressed hard against your shoulders, shoving you backwards onto the mattress. His hands quickly reached for your legs and dragged you to the edge of the bed.   
Cas’ eyes met yours as he lined himself up with your entrance. Then, he entered you with one, rough thrust. A low, guttural moan echoed through the room as he pushed himself and deep as possible, savoring the tightness around his cock.  
You moaned his name as you adjusted to his incredible size. Your walls burned in the best possible way as he took no time to find a rough, merciless pace. He lifted one of your legs slightly higher than the other, allowing him to thrust deeper into you. His pelvic bone bumped your clit with every roll of his hips, quickly stirring up your second orgasm. All you could do was pant and hiss as Cas pounded into you, digging his fingernails into the flesh of your thighs.  
Your orgasm quickly slammed into you like a tidal wave. “Oh, Castiel, harder,” you begged in a high-pitched whine as a wave coursed over you. Cas complied, his thrusts quickly faltering before he finally emptied into you.  
The two of you huffed and panted as your highs lightened up. Cas stared down at you, his eyes hooded by heavy lashes and his lips curled into a devilish grin. He remained inside you, his knees leaning against the edge of the mattress. Your eyes scanned over the dreamy angel as you gained your breath.  
A pounding on the door spooked you, making you jump a little. “Six minutes!” Dean screamed from the other side of the door. You couldn’t help but grin as your gaze met the Cas’.  
“What do you think you can do with six minutes, angel?” you chuckled, half-jokingly.  
Cas leaned over you, then flipped over so you were straddling him. His already hardening cock was pressed against your folds, causing you to bite your lip. Cas lifted his head, hovering his lips just over your ear. “Why don’t we find out?”


End file.
